Memories and Photographs
by MyFatherWillHearOfThis
Summary: One-shot. Drarry. Short date, scene in Harry's flat. Enjoy.


Harry Potter stood outside the building his flat was in, leaning against the bricks. He clenched and unclenched his toes in his black, filthy converse, looking down at the outfit he had chosen for his date.  
He was wearing tight black jeans, his legs seeming curvy in them. The bottom of his blazer matched the color, but contrasted with the emerald green deep v-neck tee he had chosen to wear underneath. His black plastic wayfarer sunglasses made the colors darker, though.  
He glanced up and smiled to see his date wandering toward him. He peeled off the wall, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets and meandering to meet him in the middle with a soft smile. "Hey," he greeted in a half-nervous whisper. It had been three years and he was still nervous about dates.  
Draco Malfoy smiled down at him, standing only a few inches above Harry. "Hello," he laughed. "I can't see your eyes."  
Harry grinned, pulling off the sunglasses to reveal his eyes. He folded them up and tucked one end into the neck of his shirt, all the while not taking his eyes off of Draco's. "Better?"  
"Very," Draco smirked. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm.  
Harry looped his arm with Draco's, pushing his hand back in his pocket. "I'm thirty-one, Draco, I can very well walk without an escort."  
"Yes, but you accepted," Draco grinned, looking down. "You look drop-dead gorgeous, by the way."  
Harry smiled, looking over at Draco and surveying his choice of an outfit. He was wearing a purple button up shirt, tucked into black jeans, with a black belt. Dress shoes completed it. "So do you," he replied, licking his dry lips.  
"Absolutely not," Draco protested with a shake of his head.  
"Mm, definitely. I could just devour you."  
"Please don't eat me!" Draco gasped, turning and staring at Harry. Harry burst out laughing. "I'm serious!"  
"Sorry," Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't /actually/ eat you." He paused, then raised his other hand from his pocket as they walked into a large patch of sunlight. He whipped his sunglasses to unfold them and placed them on his nose, pushing them up before pushing his hand back in his pocket. Draco's eyes were on him as he did so, he could feel it. His head turned and he smiled smugly, arching an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Draco?"  
Draco was smiling as he shook his head. His voice was barely a whisper. "Nothing at all, Harry, darling."  
"Darling? That's a new one," he bit his lip and chewed softly, smiling. He'd been called all kinds of pet names by Draco- ranging from 'sweetie' to 'love'- but 'darling' hadn't come up yet.  
"It is," he heard. Harry looked up at the sky, watching clouds pass over them.  
"I think it's gonna' rain," he mumbled, surveying the dark grey clouds. The first raindrop fell on his nose. He crinkled his nose, wiping it off as Draco laughed. More rain started to fall, coating them with it.  
Suddenly, Harry's hand was tugged and he was yanked into an alley. "This doesn't help!" he laughed, hunching slightly, as if it would stop him from getting wet.  
"I know!" Draco laughed, pulling him deeper into the alley. His hand had been pulled out of his pocket when he was yanked into the alley. His hair was damp and stringy now, sending streams of water down his face. Every time he opened his mouth to speak water ran into his mouth. He huffed a laugh and pushed his hair off of his face as he removed his sunglasses. After clipping them onto the neck of his shirt, he looked up at Draco.  
As soon as their eyes met, Draco leaned in and kissed him passionately. Harry couldn't stop the groan of satisfaction erupting in the back of his neck as his lip was bit lightly. His hands slowly made their way into Draco's damp hair, causing him to remember the rain falling on them as they kissed against the wall in an alley in downtown London. The hands on his hips and lips pressing to his own were the only things that mattered a second later. He gently prodded Draco's mouth open more, tucking his tongue inside and stroking Draco's tongue with his own gently. His fingers lightly stroked the hair on the back of his head as they pulled away, foreheads pressed together, staring into each others eyes. Rain dripped down their faces, into their open mouths. Their heavy breathing and loving stares slowly changed to smiles and soft, quick kisses.  
"Let's go back to my flat to dry off," Harry whispered after a while. Draco nodded in response. Harry smiled and grabbed his hand, Apparating them right into his flat. "I'll grab some towels. One second," he started away, heading into the all white bathroom grabbing two towels. He draped one around his neck and wandered back into the living room, finding Draco looking around. He stayed silent as he walked over the plush carpet and dropped the towel he grabbed for Draco on the arm of a chair. He shed his blazer and hung it on a coat rack right beside the door, then started to dry his face and neck, draping the towel over his shoulders again.  
Then, he spent his time leaning against the wall and watching Draco meander around his living room.  
The blonde picked up every picture he could, studying each as if he were in deep thought. His fingers drifted over select pictures and he smiled at few.  
Harry knew one of them that he grinned at- one from graduation. He had the picture memorized. It was one of him and Draco from when they were only friends, sitting together in the grass and laughing. Draco had hit Harry's hand away from his pristine hair, warning him not to touch it or it would stick up as always. Only ten years after that had happened, they'd both confessed their want to be more than friends.  
Harry smiled at the memory, then rolled away from the wall slowly. He grabbed the towel he got for Draco and approached him from behind, wrapping it around his head, scrubbing at his hair. Draco jumped, almost dropping the picture. He hesitantly set it back on the mantel.  
"You peruse my flat every time you come over," Harry smiled, turning Draco around and wiping his face gently. He kissed a stray drop off of his cheek. The towel was draped over his head again and he blushed deeply. "Why? It's not changing..."  
Draco shrugged and pulled at the towel over his ears. He pushed his hands up and scrubbed his hair dry. "I like to. The pictures are still the same, but the memories come back. The memories from when they were taken, the memories from when I first saw them... For example, the one of your parents? I still remember that day," he looked up and draped his towel over his own shoulders, then caressed Harry's cheek. "You told me everything you knew about them. We sat right over there," his head jerked toward the white sofa, "and you told me everything. You even started crying. However, I couldn't do anything about it then. We weren't together yet."  
Harry stared into his eyes as he spoke. He laughed softly, touched that he remembered all of it. "You really remember that?"  
"Of course. The graduation picture is best," Draco turned, picking it up again. Harry and Draco sat staring at each other, laughing. The grin spread along Draco's face again, and Harry turned at watched his cheeks swell. He jumped slightly when Draco whispered. "I spent /forever/ making your hair perfect. I'd like to do that again. I took all that time-"  
"You can," Harry mumbled, snaking an arm around his waist. He kissed his temple.  
"-only to have you fuck it up after, with Weasley."  
Harry grimaced and winced at the disgust in his voice. He knew Draco was still jealous of Ginny, considering he'd lost his top-virginity with her.  
"But that was one of the best days of my life," Draco whispered, finger stroking the edge of Harry's laughing face. He turned his head and smiled up at Harry. "I love you."  
Harry got the same rush as he always did when Draco whispered his love. "I love you, too, Draco."  
"Can we look at more pictures?"  
"Yeah. Let's change first, though. I don't think it's good to stay in these wet clothes, and I know you like wearing my pajama bottoms." Harry smiled as Draco set the photograph back up and grabbed his hand.  
Draco's blush was dark. "Really? You know that?"  
"Yeah. You told me last time you wore them," he led Draco into the bedroom, then ruffled through his clothes. The closet held everything. He tapped his fingers on each stack of different trousers before finding the pajamas. He crouched down and pulled out the lumberjack plaid flannel, holding them up and throwing them across the room at Draco. He turned around quickly and pulled out a white t-shirt of Draco's, tossing that too. He reached into a new bag of underwear he had specifically for this situation and tossed them over his shoulder. "There. You can stay over tonight too, if you'd like," he said as he turned around, smiling as he watched Draco untuck his shirt and start to unbutton it.  
"I'd like to," Draco started, taking a deep breath, "but I can't. Blaise invited me out clubbing. He said no partners. M'sorry." His voice was muffled as he pulled on the shirt.  
Harry's shoulders slumped slightly. "It's okay. I've had to refuse plenty of times. It's your turn to," he nodded the finality of the conversation, then turned around and grabbed his own favorite pajama bottoms, blue and black plaid. He fumbled to find his black t-shirt. By the time he turned around again with his dry clothes in hand, Draco was tying the drawstrings on the trousers. Harry set his clothes on the bed, then opened the chest at the end of the bed after peeling his wet shirt off his body. He smirked as he noticed Draco staring at him as he rifled through the many books and rubbish in the wooden chest. He finally found what he wanted.  
He pulled out a black album, throwing it down on the bed. He nodded to it as he closed the chest and started to untie his shoes. "Photo album. You can start going through it..." He stood back up and smiled to find Draco already looking through the book. He pulled his shoes off and started to pull his pants down. He got dressed quickly, padding over to Draco within a minute. He sat next to him on the bed, sliding an arm around his shoulders. The moving pictures had already pulled Draco into a trance as he flipped slowly through the pages.  
Draco's eyes flickered, lingering on the pictures, following each little movement made. "When was this one taken?" he asked softly, finger tracing the edge of a picture from when Harry and Ginny had been together. It was them standing together, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck.  
Harry gulped. "Only a while before graduation."  
"Oh..." He noticed the slight pain that flashed in Draco's grey eyes. "I remember this one," Draco smiled and huffed a brief laugh.  
Harry glanced down from his now grinning face to look at the picture. It was Draco, standing with his arms crossed and staring at the ground in the beginning. Then, Harry came into the frame and pulled him into a hug.  
As the picture repeated, Harry kept his eyes on the photo and set his chin on Draco's shoulder. "I do too," he smiled faintly. "That was the day we admitted..."  
"It was," Draco's elated laugh made him grin. "You were so shy about it! It was adorable."  
"I was not!" Harry exclaimed, pulling from Draco's neck. "You were the shy one!"  
"You're lying!"  
"I-uh- Harry- I-" Harry mocked, erupting into laughter.  
"Draco- I- you-" Draco started to mock, but his laughter started too early. They sat together like that for a while, laughing uncontrollably and happily looking at pictures together. After around an hour, Harry began to doze off. Draco closed the album and stroked Harry's hair for a little bit, then Harry felt lips press to his. He lightly grazed his teeth on Draco's lip.  
"I have to go," Draco whispered, forehead against Harry's. Harry sighed sadly, kissing him once more.  
"Have fun, Dray," he mumbled against his lips. "Don't go too crazy or get too drunk. If you try to Apparate you may splinch. I don't want to deal with your whining."  
"I'll be careful," Draco laughed softly. "Go to sleep, love. I'll owl you tomorrow before work."  
"Mm," Harry mustered as a reply, kissing him again. "Goodbye, Draco. I love you."  
"I love you too, Harry."  
The pop of Draco's apparition after the ruffle of him getting dressed made Harry sigh again and sink down to lay on his side. He flipped open the album to the picture from the day they'd confessed to each other, reliving the memories as he fell asleep.


End file.
